


Selbstentfaltung

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Depression, Gen, PTSD, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Sirius Black ist nichts ohne die Versionen, die er vorgibt zu sein.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	Selbstentfaltung

**Author's Note:**

> **edit, 17.07.18**  
>  ich habe versagt. das besenfallen von harry in #7 passiert nicht beim ersten sehen, sondern beim zweiten. apologies.
> 
> **CN #1: Häusliche Gewalt/missbräuchliche Verhältnisse, Fettfeindlichkeit/Body Shaming, Essen  
>  CN #2: Körperkontakt  
> CN #4: Körperliche Gewalt, Blut, anstößige Sprache  
> CN #5: Körperkontakt  
> CN #6: Körperliche Gewalt, Gefangenschaft  
> CN #7: Gefangenschaft, Essen  
> CN #9: Soziophobische Tendenzen, Depressionen, Essen, Anxiety (/Panikattacke)  
> CN #10: Tod**

_I am nothing without all the versions of who I pretend to be_  
[[#_3094](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=366646#t366646)]

**version #1**

Deine Mutter sagt Dir, dass Du Dich nicht so zieren sollst, während sie mit einem grobzackigen Kamm durch Deine Haare fährt. Deine Mutter sagt Dir, dass Du sofort aufhören sollst zu weinen, das mache die Augen nur rot und aufgequollen, während sie Dir schmerzhaft fest in die Wangen kneift, damit sich die Haut so rot färbt wie die Deiner Cousinen, die immer wieder für ihre aristokratische Blässe und die ungeschminkten Gesichter gelobt werden. Deine Mutter sagt Dir, dass Du fett und unansehnlich für die Eltern potenzieller Ehefrauen aussehen wirst, während sie Dir mit einem zugeklappten Fächer auf die Finger schlägt, weil Du nach einem Horsd’œuvre greifst, obwohl es siebzehn Uhr ist und es aufgrund der Vorbereitungen für die Feierlichkeiten kein Frühstück gegeben hat.  
Deine Mutter sagt nichts zu Dir, als Dein Magen inmitten eines Gespräches mit den McKinnons, deren Tochter Marlene wahrscheinlich an Dich verheiratet werden soll, viel zu laut knurrt, weil sie weiß, dass Du ohnehin im Bilde bist, wie sie über solcherlei Verhalten denkt; weil Du, während sie damit beschäftigt ist, Deine Ehre zu retten, darüber nachdenken kannst, welch Schande Du bist und welche Bestrafung Du dafür verdient hast.  
Natürlich lässt Du Dir nichts anmerken, sondern betrachtest Marlene, die sich an der Hand ihrer Mutter festhält, mit kühler Erhabenheit. (Du hast gesehen, wie Regulus es macht. Hast gesehen, wie er die Lippen leicht aufeinander presst. Hast gesehen, wie er die Hände entweder parallel zu seinem Körper hält oder sie locker hinter seinem Rücken ineinander verschränkt, wenn er gerade doch einmal nicht weiß, wohin mit ihnen. Hast gesehen, wie seine Haltung der eures Vaters ähnelt, der durch das bloße Betreten eines Raumes alle Anwesenden beherrscht. Regulus wird ein Patriarch; ist es mit seinen fünf bereits mehr, als Du es jemals sein könntest. Und Du, Du wirst bloß ein Weasley.)

**version #2**

Der erste Triumph ist, nicht nach Slytherin geschickt zu werden. Der zweite Triumph ist, Rot und Gold zu tragen. Aber der dritte und größte Triumph ist James Potter, der verdammte Blutsverräter, der das Bett neben Deinem belegt und Dich noch in der ersten Nacht weinen hört, woraufhin er ohne zu zögern unter Deine Decke kriecht und Dich mit seinen Carneolhänden an sich zieht, die sich warm anfühlen wie sonnengetrockneter Lehm. Du denkst nicht einmal nach, drehst Dich einfach nur um und weinst weiter. Und als er Dich fragt, ob alles in Ordnung sei, musst Du zugeben, dass Du nicht einmal wüsstest, ob Du weinst, weil Regulus nun ganz allein zuhause sei, oder ob Du weinst, weil Du so erleichtert wärest, nicht mehr zuhause sein zu müssen. Er sagt, dass das okay sei. Du glaubst ihm.  
Als ihr am nächsten Morgen aufsteht, sprecht ihr nicht darüber; doch er stellt sich Dir vor, hebt Dir die Hand entgegen und Du lachst. – Das wirst Du noch oft mit ihm tun, fast immer, weil James warm und weich und einnehmend ist, was nicht nur an den braunen Händen und den dunklen, wilden Locken liegt, die neben Deinen weißen Armen und blassen, ungekniffenen Wangen noch intensiver wirken, sondern auch an seinem Lachen, das jedes Mal seinen ganzen Körper erbeben lässt, und seinen liebevollen Worten, die er immer und überall einstreut, als gäbe es kein Maximum an Lob, das ausgesprochen werden darf. (Und obwohl Du tief Innen immer Angst haben wirst, dass James' Brunnen an Liebe für Dich versiegen wird, benetzt Du Deine vertrockneten Träume, bis aus ihnen zarte, grüne Stängel der Hoffnung sprießen.)

Und umso dunkler die Sonne Deine Haut färbt, desto lauter wirst Du. Und als Remus hell neben Dir wirkt, erreichst Du den Zenit. Wenn eins an Tumult denkt, denkt eins an Dich.

**version #3**

McGonagall lädt Dich zum Tee. Selbstverständlich hieran ist wohl die Tatsache, dass sie jegliche Teesorten anbietet und er zur traditionellen Teestunde gereicht wird. Ungewöhnlich hingegen, dass sie Dich nicht schilt, weil Du Affodillblüten in Snapes Kessel geworfen hast, was vielleicht etwas gefährlicher gewesen ist, als Du angenommen hast. Sie fordert Dich auch nicht auf, nachts nicht mehr Dein Unwesen zu treiben, damit Du vielleicht ein einziges Mal in Binns Unterricht wach bleiben könntest. Sie ruft Dich auch nicht zur Ordnung, weil Du vor acht Wochen aufgehört hast, den vorschriftsmäßig zur Uniform gehörigen Pullunder zu tragen. Sie stellt nicht in Frage, dass Du, nachdem Dein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Dich zur Ordnung rufen wollte und sagte, Du hättest eine einwandfreie, tadellose Schuluniform zu tragen, ein vollständiges Set von Andromeda geliehen hast, weil niemals die Rede davon war, dass es sich um eine Uniform Deines Hauses oder »Deines Geschlechtes« handeln müsse.  
Stattdessen gießt sie Dir ein Tässchen ein, bietet Dir einen Biskuit an und fragt Dich, wie es Dir gehe; ob Du schon wüsstest, welchen Beruf Du ergreifen möchtest; wo es Dich in den Ferien hin verschlage; es gäbe doch keine Schwierigkeiten, oder doch?  
Du bist ein bisschen sarkastisch, ein bisschen bissig, aber respektvoll und dankbar, weil sie die einzige Erwachsene ist, die nicht zu Deiner Familie gehört, aber trotzdem gut zu Dir ist. (Deine Familie heißt Potter-Lupin-Pettigrew-Evans, denn das letzte Stück Black hast Du verloren, als Regulus vor Dir ausgespuckt hat, _weil Du das letzte bist._ )

Am Ende wirft sie Dir, mit einem Auge zwinkernd, einen gelben, harten, gänzlich mit rauhen Fasern überzogenen Ball zu (Lupin nennt ihn _Tennisball_ ), dann komplimentiert sie Dich aus ihren Räumlichkeiten. (Du könntest darauf schwören, sie lachen zu hören, obwohl die Tür hinter Dir ins Schloss fällt. Verwirrt gehst Du in den Gryffindorturm.)

**version #4**

Die Fäuste geballt, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, das Gewicht nur auf ein Bein verlagert; zum Sprung, zum Schrei, zum Schlag bereit. Da sind Narcissas Lächeln und Bellatrix' Augen, Lucius Malfoys Art, die Krawatte zu binden, Rabastan Lestranges Worte und Rodolphus Lestranges Gestik. Aber das Hochziehen seiner Augenbraue hat er von eurer Mutter. Das ist nicht Regulus. Nicht mehr, zumindest. Das ist alles, was das reine Blut aus ihm gemacht hat. Die Erhabenheit verzerrt sein Gesicht, als er Dich _Blutsverräter_ und _Fehler_ nennt.  
Und das ist der Moment, in dem Du Deine Jacke von den Schultern wirfst, obwohl Schnee liegt, und Du Dich mit einem Brüllen auf ihn wirfst, ihm mit voller Wucht eine zentrierst. Es knackt, hässlich, und Du weinst, als hätte _er_ gerade _Deine_ Nase gebrochen.  
Du sitzt zur Hälfte auf seinen Beinen und zur Hälfte auf seinem Brustkorb; Dein Unterarm drückt sich in seine Brust; Dein linker Fuß steckt unter seinem Oberschenkel, auch wenn Du nicht verstehst, wie er dorthin gekommen ist. All die nassen Flecken auf seinem dunklen Mantel sind von Deinen Tränen, aber Du schlägst noch einmal zu. Auf seine Wange diesmal. Und noch einmal.  
 _Tu's nochmal_ , fordert er Dich auf und Du bemerkst, dass er nicht einmal versucht hat, Dich von sich herunterzuschubsen oder Dich davon abzuhalten, ihn zu schlagen. Du bemerkst, dass er das erste Mal aussieht wie Regulus, seit Du von zuhause gegangen bist. Und das macht, dass Du ihn noch sehr viel härter schlagen willst; aber letztendlich ist es auch das einzige, das Dich davon abhält, es wirklich zu tun.  
 _Fick Dich_ , sagst Du, das Blut beobachtend, das über seine blasse Haut rinnt. Du willst ihm sagen, Du würdest ihn hassen, aber du kannst es nicht, weil er Dein Bruder ist, auch wenn Du nicht mehr zu ihm gehörst.

Also gehst Du einfach.

**version #5**

Lily ist Deine Traumfrau, James Dein Traummann, Remus Dein Traummensch. Aber der Gedanke, eins der dreien zu küssen, lässt Gänsehaut auf Deinen Armen entstehen und Deinen Nacken nach unten kriechen. Also suchst Du in anderen Menschen, was Du in Deinen Freunden bereits gefunden zu haben glaubst. Du suchst nach bekräftigenden Flüstereien, die sich von Deinem Stolz und Deiner Arroganz nicht abschrecken lassen. Du suchst nach starken Armen und Worten und Meinungen, die Dich halten, Dir widersprechen, sich Dir entgegensetzen. Du suchst nach Händen, die Deine halten, Lippen, die Deine küssen, ein Herz, das Deins berührt.  
Du gehst auf ein Date, auf zwei, auf fünf, auf zwölf. Du küsst Mädchen aus Hufflepuff und Gryffindor, Jungs aus Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Du küsst Menschen zu unterschiedlichsten Gegebenheiten und Zeitpunkten. Und jedes Mal denkst Du, dass Du _der Sache_ ein bisschen näher kommst. Aber irgendwie kommst Du nicht dem nahe, was James mit Lily hat. (Und es dauert langelangelange, bevor Du dahinter kommst, dass Deine Sache einfach keine Lilyundjamessache ist.)

Du gehst Mittwochs mit Marlene, Donnerstags mit Dorcas, Freitags mit Frank und Samstags liegst Du mit James in seinem Bett. Du wirfst den Tennisball nach oben, James fängt ihn auf, und ihr sprecht mit leisen Worten über Deine Dates und seine Beziehung. Ihr tauscht Geschichten und Anekdoten, Händedrücke und Ermutigungen, die euch am nächsten Tag aufstehen lassen.  
(Natürlich denkst Du, dass es weniger Tränen und wütendes Geschrei gäbe, würdest Du eine monogame Beziehung eingehen. Weil sich dann niemand trotz Deiner eindeutigen Worte verletzt fühlen würde, weil es keine anderen Rendezvous mehr gäbe. Wahrscheinlich würdest auch Du weniger Tränen vergießen, weil Du manchmal denkst, dass es nicht normal sein kann, dass Du siebzehn bist und noch keine einzige feste Beziehung hattest.)

(Du liebst so viel. Aber vielleicht einfach nicht auf dieselbe Art wie die anderen.)

**version #6**

Letztendlich sitzt Du ganz allein in Deiner Zelle. Du hast den Kopf auf Deine Pfoten gelegt, während Du darüber nachdenkst, wie Du Peter die restlichen neun Zehen abreißt.  
Er hat James und Lily verraten; er muss es gewesen sein, _weil du es schließlich nicht gewesen bist._  
McGonagall ist die erste, die Dich besucht. Laut fragt sie Dich, warum Du es getan hättest. Wortlos wirft sie Dir den Tennisball zu und Du weißt, dass sie es weiß. (Oder zumindest hoffst Du, dass es kein Versuch ist, Dich wieder auf den Rechten Weg zu holen, bevor die Dementoren kommen, um Dich zu küssen.)  
Dann ist es lange Zeit wieder still, während Du Deine Zähne an rauhen, gelben Fasern schärfst; den Ball von Dir gegen die Wand schubst und ihn wieder in Empfang nimmst, wenn er zu Dir zurückkehrt.  
Remus besucht Dich nicht, er besucht Dich nie. Wahrscheinlich denkt er, _Du_ hättest James und Lily verraten, weil ihr alle dachtet, es wäre sicherer, wenn niemand, nicht einmal Remus, erfährt, dass Du die Aufgabe als Geheimniswahrer an Peter abgegeben hast. Bestimmt denkt er, Du hast sie aufgegeben. Mit Sicherheit denkt er, Du bist schwach geworden und hast Dein Leben mit ihnen (ihm) aufgegeben, um wieder in den Schoß Deiner _wirklichen_ Familie zurückzukehren, weil Du genauso wenig Rückgrat hast, wie Regulus es Dir vorgeworfen hat.

Dumbledore besucht Dich, aber vor ihm versuchst Du nicht einmal Deine Animagusgestalt zu verheimlichen, denn wenn nicht einmal er mehr an Dich glaubt, dann kannst Du den Kuss der Dementoren auch dankend annehmen. Wenn er meldet, dass Du Dich Deines Schicksals erwehrst, dann hast Du keinen Grund mehr, zu kämpfen. (Außer vielleicht für den Tennisball, der versteckt unter Deinem Körper liegt, als Dumbledore Deine Zelle betritt. Du bist nicht bereit, alle Geheimnisse preiszugeben, die Du noch hast. Noch nicht zumindest.)

**version #7**

Kaum, dass Dir zu Ohren kommt (McGongall, es ist immer McGonagall, es ist nur McGonagall), dass _Harry Potter_ seine Schulzeit begonnen hat, planst Du Deinen Ausbruch. Kratzt an den Wänden, suchst nach Schwachstellen. Beobachtest die Wachen, sondierst die Lage. Frisst nicht, tastest die Gitterstäbe ab.  
Irgendwann (nach drei Jahren) ist es Dir möglich, eine der Eisenstangen, die sich in Deinem Fenster befindet, aus dem Stein herauszubrechen, nachdem Du Stunden um Stunden, Wochen um Wochen (drei Jahre lang) an dem Putz und Stein und Mörtel gescharrt hast.  
Deine Flucht verläuft nicht so gut oder reibungslos, wie Du es Dir in all der Zeit (drei Jahren) erhofft hast, aber wenn Du ehrlich bist, hast Du es auch nicht erwartet. Was Dich schockiert, oder doch eher entrüstet, sind die vielen Plakate, die die Regierung aufhängt, um Dich wieder einzufangen, als wärst Du einer dieser Gemeingefährlichen, die vor dreizehn Jahren gegen euch gekämpft haben. (Du versuchst zu verdrängen, dass die Welt Dich für einen eben solchen hält.)  
Worauf Du nicht vorbereitet bist, worauf Du Dich nie hättest vorbereiten können, ist, dass Harry beinahe vom Besen fällt, als er Dich das erste Mal richtig sieht. Dass er schrecklich viel Angst hat, _weil er ja gar nicht wissen kann._ (Dein Herz bricht und Snape richtet seinen Zauberstab auf Dich, so wie er es schon immer tun wollte, aber Du siehst, dass Remus an Dich glaubt, und dass Harry so sehr nach James und Lily kommt. Und als er Dich auf Seidenschnabels Rücken setzt, wird Dir klar, dass Du _James und Lily_ für ihn sein musst, aber auf keinen Fall _Sirius Black_.)  
Er wird immer kleiner, er verschwindet, aber die Schuld, weil Du _früher_ für ihn hättest da sein müssen, bleibt, bis ihr die Nummer Zwölf betretet. Das hier wird einmal Harrys Zuhause, das versprichst Du Dir.

**version #8**

Remus sitzt Dir gegenüber und trinkt aus der Tasse, die er sich selbst bereitet hat, Tee. Sein Blick ruht auf Dir und Du fühlst Dich bis auf die Seele durchschaut. Er hat schon immer in Dir lesen können und ein lächerliches Jahrzehnt (oder auch ein bisschen mehr) hat diesen Umstand scheinbar nicht verändert.  
Er sagt, er habe nie wirklich daran glauben können, dass Du etwas damit zu tun haben könntest, dass James und Lily, nun ja, dass sie nicht mehr sind. Er sagt, er habe immer an Deine Unschuld geglaubt, auch wenn alle etwas anderes gesagt haben. Er reicht Dir eine Tafel Schokolade, von der Sorte, die ihr euch als Kinder geteilt habt, während ihr James beim Quidditchtraining oder bei einem seiner Spiele zugesehen habt. (Dass sie Dich gezwungenermaßen an Peter erinnern und wie er immer wieder panisch nach Deiner oder Remus' Hand gegriffen hat, weil ihn die Höhe, in der ihr gesessen habt, beinahe um den Verstand gebracht hat, sagst Du nicht. Du sagst auch nicht, dass Du Dich schmerzhaft daran erinnerst, wie ihr Peter ein ums andere Mal gefragt habt, warum er sich immer wieder dieser Tortur unterziehe, wenn er doch nicht schwindelfrei sei, und er gesagt hat, er müsse James doch genauso wie sie unterstützen, weil sie doch Freunde seien. Beste Freunde sogar. Und so gute Freunde wie James, Remus und Sirius habe er noch nie gehabt.)

Du glaubst Remus nicht, aber Du hast auch nicht die Kraft, es Remus zu sagen, weil Du dann wahrscheinlich erklären müsstest, warum Du so denkst. (Und dann müsstest Du Remus gestehen, dass Du an seiner Stelle auch nicht gedacht hätte, dass Du unschuldig seist. Und das ist etwas, worüber Du so wenig wie möglich nachdenkst. Es bringt nur Ärger. Und Du hast ein Leben an Ärger hinter und vor Dir.)

**version #9**

Eine Sache hast Du vergessen: Wie unfassbar gut es tut, beinahe ohne Unterbrechung von Menschen umgeben zu sein, die alle derselben Sache dienen. Die andere Seite der Medaille hast Du aber ebenfalls vergessen: Wie unglaublich Kräfte raubend es sein kann, beinahe ohne Unterbrechung von Menschen umgeben zu sein, ohne die Möglichkeit zu haben, sich zwischendurch zurückzuziehen und durchzuatmen. (Früher bist Du nicht so gewesen, früher hättest Du Dich in all der Aufmerksamkeit gesonnt. Aber heute, nach Deiner Isolation (nach Azkaban) verbrennst Du Dich an menschlichem Kontakt und brauchst den Schatten, den Seidenschnabel Dir spenden kann, um Dich zu erholen. Gesellschaft kann sich anfühlen wie ein Gewicht auf der Brust. Wie Zitronensäure auf leeren Magen. Wie Hände in Eiswasser. Wie nie kommen wollende Tränen, die in den Augen brennen und den Hals verschließen.)

Seidenschnabel reibt seinen Kopf an Deinem und Du denkst bitter, dass das hier das Werk der Dementoren ist. Dass sie die Verzweiflung so tief in Dich gepflanzt haben, dass es kein Wunder sei, dass Du keine Nacht erleben kannst, ohne sie in Deinem Zimmer, Deinen Träumen, Deinen hektischen Atemzügen zu spüren, zu sehen, zu hören.

Aber wenn es an der Tür klopft und sie im nächsten Augenblick geöffnet wird, ohne dass Du jemanden hereingebeten hat, schluckst Du all die Gefühle hinunter, die Du ohnehin nicht empfinden möchtest, und konzentrierst Dich darauf, das Problem zu lösen, für das Du gerufen wurdest.

(Es ist gut, nicht allein zu essen. Es ist gut, überhaupt etwas zu essen, das Du nicht mit den Händen oder in Hundeform mit der Zunge aus einer Metallschüssel schaufeln musst, die Dir abgenommen wird, kaum dass Du den letzten Rest verspeist hast, weil geglaubt wird, dass Du Dich mit Besteck eventuell selbst um Deine Verzweiflung kümmern könntest. Es ist gut, Molly da zu haben, die Dich anlächelt.)

**version #10**

Es soll ja eigentlich nicht Dein letztes Gefecht werden, Du hast noch so viel mehr für Dich geplant. Du wolltest Harry retten oder zumindest sein Leben so viel besser, _einfacher_ , machen, dass er sich selbst mit so wenig Opfern wie möglich retten kann. Du wolltest Harry bei Dir aufnehmen, sobald der Blutschutz seine Wirkung nicht mehr entfalten würde, damit er endlich bei Familie sein kann, die ihn bedingungslos liebt und ihm diese Liebe auch ohne Limitationen zeigt. Du wolltest Sühne dafür leisten, was Du James und Lily angetan hast, und Du wolltest Dich an Peter dafür rächen, was er James und Lily angetan hat. Und dann wolltest Du Sühne dafür leisten, dass Du Peter, selbstgerecht wie Du bist, seiner Strafe zugeführt hast, obwohl Du keine Legitimation dafür erhalten hast, außer der Gewissheit, dass Gerechtigkeit noch nicht tot ist. Du wolltest noch lang genug bei Harry sein, um zu sehen, wie die Last seines Schicksals von seinen Schultern fällt, und er endlich das Leben beginnt, das er verdient.

Stattdessen bist Du im Ministerium, in der Mysteriumsabteilung, die Finger fest um Deinen Zauberstab geschlossen, die Fingerknöchel weiß vor lauter Anstrengung. Und wieder einmal stehst Du vor der Entscheidung, ob Blut oder Familie. Wieder einmal musst Du Dich für eine Seite entscheiden, weil nicht beides auf derselben steht, vielleicht auch nicht stehen kann. Also erhebst Du Deinen Zauberstab gegen Deine Cousine, unter deren Wildheit und wahrscheinlich inzwischen auch Verrücktheit irgendwo noch das Mädchen ist, das Du als Kind gekannt hast, und dass sich nach Deinem Ausriss von Zuhause das ein oder andere (wenn auch seltene) Mal mit Dir getroffen hat, um Dir zu versichern, dass Du immer zurückkommen könntest, wenn Du nur endlich einsehen würdest, dass Du falsch liegst.  
Und sie erhebt ihren Zauberstab gegen Dich, vielleicht erkennt sie Dich nicht einmal mehr.

**bonus version #11**

»Sie sind zu spät, Mr. Black«, sagt McGonagall, als Du endlich nach unten ins Esszimmer kommst, wo sie (um die standardgemäße Uhrzeit) Tee zubereitet hat. Inzwischen kennt sie Dich lange genug, um zu wissen, dass Du Dich jedes Mal für Darjeeling entscheidest. »Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, Ihnen Biskuit mitzubringen.« Sie deutet auf einen Teller, der zwischen den beiden Tassen aus chinesischem Porzellan auf dem Tisch steht.  
»Entschuldigung, Professor«, sagst Du, aber Dein Tonfall verrät ihr, dass Du es nicht wirklich ernst meinst. Du setzt Dich zu ihr, aber greifst nicht nach Tasse oder Biskuit. Stattdessen betrachtest Du sie und die Falten, die sich in ihr Gesicht gefressen haben, seit ihr euch das letzte Mal gesehen habt. Jung ist sie schon lange nicht mehr, aber in diesem Moment wirkt sie alt, als zahle sie Tribut für all die Jahre, die sie schon gegen Voldemort kämpft.  
»Sie sollten nicht so starren«, schilt sie Dich mit ein bisschen mehr Schärfe, als Du von ihr gewohnt bist. Wahrscheinlich hat sie ein bisschen Hoffnung in diesen Zeiten (in diesen _Voldemort ist auferstanden und hat Cedric Diggory getötet_ -Zeiten) genauso bitter nötig wie Du. (Du denkst an Deine Schulzeit, in der McGonagall die einzige gewesen ist, die Dir das Gefühl gegeben hat, dass sich nicht die ganze erwachsene Welt gegen Dich und Deine Freunde verschworen hat. Du denkst an die regelmäßigen Teestunden mit ihr. Du denkst, dass Du gerne zumindest ein einziges Mal für sie tun willst, was sie für Dich getan hat.)

Du greifst in die Tasche Deines Hausmantels, Deine Finger schließen sich um die rauhen Fasern des Tennisballes. Langsam holst Du ihn hervor und Du siehst etwas über McGonagalls Gesicht huschen. Ihre Mundwinkel zucken vor unterdrücktem Lachen, während Du ihr den Ball in die Hand drückst.

Ihr sprecht nicht weiter über die Sache, bis sie Dich noch einmal zurückruft, als Du gerade gehen willst. Sie wirft Dir den Tennisball zu. Und, kaum, dass Du die Tür hinter Dir geschlossen hast, glaubst Du, sie lachen zu hören.


End file.
